Another Daughter
by Sailor-serenity14
Summary: revising Serena and Darien have another daughter but she haves a Little dark secret!
1. Another daughter

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon and I will never own it._

**Author:** My first fic...O.o

**Update::** Wow I wrote this crap when I was 12. I'm so great... LOL This story took a long time to fix. I mean it's not even completely fixing. But still its better then the shit I had before.

I use the ENGLISH names in this fic. Why, because I never grew up with the Japanese names, and I have never read the manga of Sailor Moon. I wish I did, but never did, way to broke for the manga.

**Chapter one: Another daughter**

**Setting:** In the park, where two couple_ argue _near shimmering glowing lake. The young man about 6'1 seem rather pissed at the young short lady who he stood over casting a shadow over her. Usually his eyes were soft color of blue. But now his eyes, seen to have darker a bit as the young blonde pig-tail woman yelled and ranted at him.

"Darien, you're soo mean! I call you last night and you didn't pick up at all..." the young woman said as she pouted her lower lip and place her hands on her hips.

"Serena..." he whispers, rubbing his temples softly."I already told you why I didn't pick up..."

"But, but, I don't believe you!" she shouted angrily at him, while her hands still remained her hips.

Darien at this point just took a deep breathe, trying his best not to reach to her immature level. "And why not?"

"Because it sounds very unrealistic..."

"How so?" he questioned as his voice started to rise up in pissyness ((Lol Yeah yeah I made up some words. Making funny fics are hard.)) "My phone being off the hook, sounds solo unrealistic?"

"Well maybe not that part... but why it was off the hook sounds very unrealistic." She lower her head, because what she was about to say sounded not true Darien nature. "I thin-k maybe you had somebody over and you don't want to tell me..."

Darien just stood there with a blank look on his face, suddenly he chuckle and lightly he sway her chin and close to his face. "Do you really think I would cheat on you?" he questioned as he look deep into her eyes.

Her cheeks turn light red. "No..."

He smiled brightly at her and leans in to kiss her. But abruptly annoying beeping sound went off inside Serena purse.

She sighed sadly and not wanted to answer the Communicator. "Forgive me..." she quickly digs inside her purse and answer the Communicator."What's wrong?"

It was Amy, she seem beat-up and scare. "Ser-ena..." she said weakly."We nee-d your help..."

"Where are you??"

"At, the new built high-school near Raye Temple..."

"OK! I will be right there! Just hang on okay??"

"Alright..."

Serena looked up at Darien and smiled at him. "Time, to fight monster booty!" x3

(After fighting the monster.)

"W00t!!!!!!" Serena shouted happily as she jumps up and down. "I save the dayyyyy."

Raye, glared hard at Serena. "We could have done it without with you..."

"Oh really? IT didn't seem that WAY."

"But, we could have!"

"When?! When the monster when choking the life out of you? Or when the monster threw you around like a doll?!"

"Serena!" Darien shouted trying the break the _argument. _"Enough...Serena."

She bit her lower lip and her blue eyes sadden. "Whatever..." She turns her back to them, and quickly ran off. Darien sighed deeply and frowns. "Ugh...why me?" He was about to followed but Raye grabs his shoulder. "No, don't go... all she will do is yell... let her be alone..."

As Serena ran her eyes slowly started to tear up. "Ugh I hate that Bi-" but before she could sentence a cold wind blew into her face. The sky started to turn a darkish purple and the moon appear bloody red.

"What the...?" Serena said as she kept on looking up into the sky. A black hole appears. It open in the middle of the sky and out came falling strange figure, as the figure fell it screams it's little lungs off onto it landed hard on Serena chest.

Serena falls back onto the ground hitting her head. "Owie." she cried as she looked up at the strange figure. It was a little girl around 7or 9. Her hair was jet black in a two thin curly pig-tails. The little girl lifted her head from Serena chest and stare at her with her deep black soulless eyes. "He-llo..." she spoke softly from her small light pink lips.

_"Rini?" Serena wondered to herself, maybe she just dyed her hair. But her eyes_..."Who are you?" Before she could answer a pink haired girl landed on little girl. The little girl grew angry knowing it was _her... _"Rini! Get the hell off me! You're too FAT!"

"WHAT, TOO FAT?!" She shouted loudly and shoved the girl off of Serena and onto the ground.

The little girl stood up turns her head to Rini, just glaring at her. "You are FAT! Deal with it."

"Oh I should kill you!" Rini tackled her and they begin to roll around pulling and biting on each other faces.

Serena just sat on the ground being amazed on what was happening. She shakes her head and snap out of the "amazement." She went to the two fighting girls and pulls them apart. "WHAT. THE. HELL?"

They two just blankly stare at Serena not saying a word.

"Well?" she asked again, hoping she gets an answer.

"Nothing!" Rini pouted and folded her arms. "She is the one who started it."

"Me? Your fat ass is the one who LANDED ON ME."

"Well was the hell was I suppose to land AT THEN?"

Serena face turn bright red and her right eye started to twitch. "SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOUS" She turns her head to Rini and asked. "Who is this little girl?"

"Heyy!'This little girl', is right here!" She tugs on Serena shirt lightly. "You can ask me, instead miss pink hair freak over there."

"Alright then..." she looks down at the girl."Who are you?" she asked nicely.

"My name is Isabella Shields." She smiles happily up at Serena. "I'm your daughter."

Serena jaw dropped open and she blinked a few times. "You-r my daug-ther?"

She nodded her head and bowed lightly. "It's nice to meet you, mommy."

Author notes:: Yeah done for chapter one. I hope you like it. Still fixing and trying to make it just "perfect."


	2. I Love to Hate you and Hate to Love You

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor moon and I will never own it. _

_**Author Notes:** I realized me never really, put any meaning to this story until NOW. So bare with me... I really can't remember where I was going with this story. ((How bored was I? LOL!)) _

_Enjoy the fic, it's supposed to be funny. _

**Chapter: I Love to Hate you and Hate to Love you.**

"Another dau-ghte-r..?" Serena said stuttering.

"Heh, mommy why are you so shock?" Isabella said looking up at her. "You just had another kid..."

"Please, don't call me mommy makes me feel... _old_..."

"But-"

"But, nothing!" Rini snapped at her slapping her upside the head.

"OWIEEEEE!" Her big black eyes started swell.

"Rini!" Serena shouted. "Why are you're soo mean to her?" She realized Isabella is about cry and picked her up gently. "Aw, please don't cry, everything will be okay." Isabella wrapped her little arms around Serena neck and smiled weakly. "OK-ay."

"Ugh, what a baby..." Rini mumbled, while rolling her eyes.

Serena sighed deeply and looked down at Rini. "Be nice..." She lifted Isabella up more smiling brightly at her. "I guess I have to tell your future daddy about you. Won't he just be so _trill?_"

Isabella giggled. "I hope so..."

Darien Apartment.

Serena slowly dragged her feet, through Darien hallway apartment to his door. _"Oh man, I just can't wait for his reaction to this..." _She thought to herself. She puts Isabella down and patted her head. She dinged into her pockets trying to find her keys.

"Do you think Darien will like me Rini?" Isabella asked tilting her head.

She shrugged. "I don't know? But if he likes Serena, he probably will like you."

"Oh shut up." Serena said still digging through her pockets. "Where are my keys?!"

"Are you saying we are locked out?" Isabella asked shyly.

"Nooo, my keys are _somewhere..."_

"My love, why are you're losing your keys? One day somebody will rob us..." Darien said walking out the elevator and walked toward his door.

"Darien!!" Rini said tackling hugging into his arms. He caught her and swings her around. "Heyy! I miss you..." he smiled.

"I miss you too!" she giggled. He placed her down, noticed the small child. "Hello..." he knee down to her meeting eye to eye."Who are you?"

She stared into his eyes and answer weakly. "I-'m I'm Isa-b-ella."

"Aw, you don't have to be shy...I won't bite I promise." He lightly touched her shoulder, suddenly a cold vibe send through his whole body. He felt bit light-head. "Whoa..." She back away and hid behind Serena. "Sorry!"

"Darien is you okay?" Serena asked worriedly. He stood up and smiled weakly at her. "I'm fine, my love. Sooo this little girl is your friend Rini?"

"Heh... umm well..." Rini laugh nervously. "She... umm my sister..."

Darien left eyebrow raise up high. "Another daughter?" All three girls nodded at the same time.

"Wow let's talk more in my apartment." He opened the door, and three girls followed in.

Isabella eyes widen. "So small...compared to the where we live."

Darien chuckled. "Ooh I bet. Make yourself at home. I'll make a cup of tea, or whatever you like..."

"Tea is nice..." Isabella said looking around still, seeing if the place will grow more.

Serena threw herself at the couch and rested her back. "So why are you guys here?"

"We're here for training..." Rini said scratching her head nervously.

"Ooh, how lovely..."

Isabella walked behind the couch, softly ran her fingers through Serena blond hair. "So pretty, mommy..."

Serena closed her eyes and felt a whole arm feeling through her body. "You're so sweet..."

((After 3 hours of talking about crap and what-not it gets late and the girls go to bed. But little Isabella is unable to sleep.))

Isabella sat up from the bed and poked Rini side. "Rini, are you sleeping?"

"Yes..."

"Really?" She goes closer to her poked her face.

"No, stupid... I was kidding... What is it?"

"Do you think Darien _knows?_"

Rini sighed deeply and closed her eyes. "Well, the way you acting I'm sure he _knows_ something is up..."

"I couldn't help it!!"

"Ooh, shut up..." Rini puts the blanket closed to her chin." Just go to sleep now."

"Whatever!" She rested her head on the pillow and stare up at the ceiling. _"Forgive me..."_

((Morning after...))

Little Isabella, baring getting sleep wakes to wet warm liquid. She opens her eyes, to her sight all sees is RED. "Wh-at the hell?!"

"Shut up go back to sleeeppp." Rini said sleepy getting cozier.

"But- But- there is BLOOD EVERYWHERE!!!!"

"Huh?" She opens her eyes. "Ooh no..."

Isabella jump out the bed, heading for the door. "What the hell? Where the bloods come from??"

"Isabella, don't go!" Rini sighed deeply. "Let's keep this a secret... eh?"

"Secret?!?! Look at all the BLOOD?!"

"It's my period!"

"Period? You mean menstruation?"

Rini gave her weird ass look. "The hell? Yes, that's what it is..." Rini jump out of bed. She walked out and there was Darien reading a book on the couch.

"Darien... where Serena?"

Darien still reading his book." She went out for a while, why you ask?"

"I'm _bleeding..._"

He flips a page, still keeping his eyes on his book. "The bandages are in the bathroom."

"No, not that kind of bleeding!"

He looks up from his book. "Huh?"

"I had my p-eriod..."

He quickly pops out of the couch, throwing his book to the side. "Oh damn, why didn't you say so? Do you want me to call Serena to get pads? I think we have pads in the bathroom. Oh god."

Rini eyes widen, she was so shock she have never seen Darien act this way... Act so..._nervous_. He always kept his cool. "Darien! Calm down you is making me scare..."

"Sorry, it's just..." he pushes his hair out of his face."Just never expected this from you... I always see you as my little girl... Now you're all growing up..."

"Aw, Darien I will always be your little girl..." she smiled, and headed for bathroom."I'm going to take a shower, check for pads in the bathroom."

"Okay..."

Isabella peeking through the door, seeing everything. "Just like in the future, so _loving... and caring..." _she mumble to herself and started to take off the bed sheet."Ewie, so nasty!"

_In the calm inlet, there a gate on the heights in sight. Over the gate there is a palace. Inside the palace it's nearly freezing and barely any light shines through the windows. There in a room, two people talk a very tall man and young teenager. ((Yeah I won't say how there look because it will soo give it away.))_

"PAPA! I WANNA QUEEN ALREADY!" A whiny young female voice instructed. "This just isn't fair!"

"My Sweetie..." The man spoke softly. "I know this isn't fair, but without _her_ you cannot be queening...don't you see?"

"But bu-t..."

"But nothing." The man said sternly.

"Papa! You said I could always get what I want; you said you will always make me happy. You said you never want to see me sad! And Papa guesses what this is MAKING me sad!"

The man sighed. "Sweetie, I know what I said, believe me I feel bad that you can't be queen yet. But you will be queen. You just need to wait..."

"WAIT?!" The girl almost fainted hearings the word wait She had never waited for anything in her life, anything she wanted she always got. Never waited for anything, it was always handed to her quickly. "PAPAAAAAA."

"Can't you play with your pet? While you're waiting??"

"He rarther annoying, and plus I think I killed him."

"You think you killed him?? Sweetie! Why? I told you NOT to kill him YET."

"I couldn't help it..." Fake tears began to form in her eyes and looked into her papa eyes. "Are you mad at me?"

"Noo, never..." he smiled."Let's see if he is dead..."

"Kk." They transported into a small, dark, cell below the palace there is where the child, "pet" laid. The "pet" was chained by his arms, legs, and neck. About hour or some the chains, would stretch out the "pet" arms and legs into his nearly fainted from the pain. This oh course made the girl giggle with delight seeing him suffer. She had no real reason to hate the "pet". It was her father who hated the man. The "pet" was the one who had stolen his _love._ And whatever her papa, hated she hated along with him. The chain around his neck was more like a collar. The girl would walk him around the palace roughly showing him around the place and making him do doggy tricks, or when he behave badly an eclectic waves would go through his body.

The girl, pointed at the pet and he lay lifeless on the wall. "See, papa he is dead!"

He walked closed to the pet, he lifted his chin up. "Get up now!" he commanded.

The pet eyes were closed, he just gave him a small smiled. "I really can't because I chained to a wall, dick face."

The man chuckled and turns his head to his child. "See, sweetie he was just sleeping..." He turns his head back to the pet and slapped it hard across his face. "You're so rude, for a King..."

The pet grind his teeth in pain and stood silent.

The man leans into the pet left ear whispering. "You know I can't wait to see _her._ When she is here again, I will fuck her in front of your present self."

The pet glared at the man. "You leave her alone, if not I swear I will kill you myself."

The man couldn't help but smirked at the pet. "Are you threading me? Look where you are at you're not in any position to be threading anybody. He **scoffed**. "Not even the rats that lived in this cell with you..."

The young girl, just watched, smiling happily at her father. "Oh papa." she hugged him from behind. "Leave the pet alone. I'll take care of him. I'll make sure he won't be disrespectful anymore..."

"Alright sweetie." And with that saying he turns around hugged her back. "Please, don't kill him yet... I still need him..."

"Okay papa."

_Back to the 20th century I guess._

"AWWWWW, MY RINI IS GROWING UPP!" Serena said hugging the crap out of Rini.

"So-mebody kills me now!" Rini thought while turning blue from Serena hug.

**Author Notes:**_ Okay, trying to make it funny and serious is hard work. OKAY? I want it all to work out. I don't want it being all re re and what not. LOL x3 so next chapters shall be funny. . I hope._


	3. Losing control is bad

_**Author notes::** O.o Mmm, I really try making this fic funny. So enjoy... remember it's not perfect yet, but it will. Haha _

**Chapter: Losing control is bad... **

"You're all grown up!" Serena had Rini in her arms squeezing her tight.

"Noo I'm not!" She pushed her off and glared at her. "Who told you??"

Serena frowned. "Aw, Rini why so mean to me? You're now a young lady!"

"It's not a big deal! Just my period!" she stomped her foot hard onto the ground.

"But is it! I think its soo cutee."

"Cute?" She questioned. "Cute?" She repeated once more. "I don't believe you just said CUTE!"

"Yeah I did... so what??"

"Do you know what cute is? Cute, is like little 6 months old puppy! Cute is like Darien when he is sleeping peaceful in his bed. BUT cute is not when you get your PERIOD for the first time. Since when BLEEDING in through your PUSSY CUTE?!"

Serena eyes widen nearly popping out. She never gotten Rini so annoyed before in her life. She tightens her fists wanted to punch the little girl, but instead she turn her back to her and slowly walked away out of the apartment slamming the door.

Rini blinked a few times and wondering what just happened. She turns her head to Isabella who had been giggling the whole time onto Rini lost control. "Do you think, I cross the line??"

"I think so... mommy looked so hurt..."

"She was soo annoying!" Rini voice when up in high-pitched sound.

"Yeah, so she just cared I guess..."

Rini sighed. "Oh damn... I didn't mean too..."

"How come mommy now and her future self are so different...?"

"Because this mom is immature..."

"I like this mommy; she cares about me and doesn't feel bad for me..."

"Well, that because she doesn't know you the real you, so it's like you're lying to her..."

Isabella threw a couch pillow to Rini head. "God, you're bitch!"

Rini caught the pillow. "Aw, please I bet you don't even know what bitch means!"

Isabella narrows her black eyes at Rini. "Oh it's what you are... durr."

"Shut up! C'mon we have to find Serena and I have to say sorry I guess..."

The two search through out Tokyo, to Serena favorite food eating place, to Serena favorite rose garden to the mall. But they couldn't find her.

"Where is this mommy at??" Isabella said taking a break on a bunch.

"I dunno...?" Rini sat beside her and looked down on the ground. "I wasn't even that mean with my words..."

For whatever reason a store appeal to Isabella eye. A store called "Thong Heaven."

"Sis, we haven't tried that store." She pointed at it and smiled.

Rini looked up at the store name and busted out laughing. "Are you kidding me? Serena is at that STORE?"

"I don't know, I just feel like we should check."

They both walked into the thong store. The walls inside was light red with pinkish hearts all around, and oh course many different color under-wears. It was like being inside a skittles bag. Little Isabella walked off from her sister. She noticed a man. A middle age man, he was wearing gray long sleeve sweater and some blue jeans. He was bold headed and had biggest glasses ever that cover his face. He was doing something peculiar with the thongs. The man would take the one thong putting it closed to his nose and sniffing the middle part of the it. Isabella just stares at the man for a while and then spoke.

"Mr. what are you doing?" Isabella asked quietly.

The man gasped and dropped the thong. "Mmm nothing... why ask?" he looked down at her.

"Nothing? It looked like you smelled the thongs... Why did you do that??"

"Ugh! Look little girl, just leave me alone..." he replied started to get annoyed with Isabella.

"Why do you want me to leave you alone?" She titled her head to side.

"Because you're annoying..."

"Annoying? Because you just want to SNIFF thongs?" She remarked loudly. The man covers her mouth and dragged her into the nearly dressing room. Isabella tried to fight, by wiggling her little arms and legs but the man was to strong. He locked the door while his hand still on her mouth." Look little girl, I don't want to hurt you, JUST leave me alone." At this point fear strikes little girl body. She looked straight up into the man eyes with fiery hate. A weird dark moon symbol appears in her forehead. The symbol glow bright blinding the man a bit.

"The hell?!" He let go of her and lean hard against the door. "Just leave me alone!!" he shouted. People slowly started to stare at the door.

"How dare you touch me?!" Isabella growled her sweet innocent voice change into a deep grown woman voice. The room started too filled up in a dark aura. "I'll make you pay with your own blood."

The man heart started to beat rapidly; he just wanted to piss on himself. "I'm sorry!!"

Rini just looking around feels her sister dark aura. It hits her hard in the back and weakens her making her felled to her knees. "Oh shit." She saw the people starting to crowd around the dressing room. She picks up self up breathing heavy. She pushed the people to side and knock hard on the door.

"Isabella!" She screams trying to open the door. "DO not I repeat DO not LOSE it. I know damn well you don't want _him _finding us."

The words of Rini echo through Isabella mind. She was still glaring at the man intensely. "BUT"

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Rini snapped. "I'm begging you...don't lose it... if you do _he_ will find us. And we will be screw!" Isabella after short while started to head back to her senses. Her dark aura disappeared and her eyes set back to normal. "Sorry sir."

The man face was blank; he just sat there looking up at Isabella.

"Okay, I'll be out of your way..."She pushes the man a little to the side and opened the door. The crowds gasp taking a step back.

"HEY people nothing to see! NOTHING to SEE." Rini said taking Isabella by the ear walking out of the store.

"Owiee Rini stops it!" Isabella cried trying to pull off from Rini. She swing her around and with angrily stare at Isabella.

"You mean telling me what the hell that was about??"

Isabella bit her lip locking her eyes down to the ground. "The man...I thought... him..." her words trail off.

Rini took Isabella into her arms and held her tight. "Isabella...it was my fault I should have never let you out of my sight..."

_Back in the store_, Serena was right in the next dressing room. She had hid inside when she had seen Isabella, not wanted her daughter to asked or tease her why she was in the store. But she had regretted it all. "Oh my..." She slinked down to floor. "What the hell is Isabella...? What is after them? I knew them being here wasn't good... "She wanted to help Isabella so badly but Isabella dark aura seem to freeze Serena whole body making her not able to move. The feeling felt so f_amiliar_. So many questions ran through out her head. "We are here for training." Serena mocked Rini. "How dare she lied to me!? But how do I tell her that I know... without her knowing I was here..."

_**Author notes::** Dun dun dun. Yup done and over. O.o at this point can you tell what's Isabelle dark secret??_


	4. Are you crazy?

Author: Leaving where it last took place.  
  
Chapter: Are you crazy?   
  
Belle: TELL Me DOES he have wings?  
  
Amy: Yes  
  
Belle: Oh no he here!  
  
Serena: who here?   
  
Amy: Well he is a she it's a girl.   
  
Belle: Thanks god!   
  
Serena: Belle are you OK?   
  
Belle: Stop talking to me you need to go fight the monster now!   
  
Serena: Me and you are not finish!   
  
Sailor Mar: MARS FIRE IGNITE where the hell can Serena be?   
  
Monster: Missed me!   
  
Eternal Moon: Who do you think you are? Name of the moon I shall punish you!   
  
Belle: Does she always have a speech?   
  
Rini: Yes   
  
Monster: Well, Well if isn't Serena Tsukino.   
  
Eternal Moon: How do you know my name?  
  
Monster: Everybody knows who you are!  
  
Eternal Moon: Really? I didn't know I was that famous now!  
  
Belle: Why are you talking with the monster KILLED it already!  
  
Eternal Moon: SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!  
  
Monster: Missed me!  
  
Belle: Rini she has it!  
  
Rini: have what?  
  
Belle: The CRYSTAL in her left wing!  
  
Eternal Moon: What are you two talking about?  
  
Monster: No more talking I want to have some FUN now! Dark FIRE balls!  
  
Belle: Fuck this Sailor dark serenity! Her uniform was black and white. DARK energy BALL TORNADO!  
  
Monster: Missed me kid MUAHAHAHAHA  
  
SAILOR STAR FIGHTER: STAR SERIOUS LASER  
  
Monster: OW what the hell? ENOUGH! Chain of DOOM.  
  
Sailor mar: RUN (but it was too late all sailor scouts was Tide up.)  
  
Sailor Dark Serenity: This is great!  
  
Mini moon: Tell me about it.  
  
Sailor Dark Serenity: I really want to get out!  
  
Mini moon: We all do!  
  
Monster: HAHA what wrong Belle? Fire of DO-  
  
Sailor Dark Serenity: A rose?   
  
Sailor Venus: We free.  
  
TUXEDO MASK'S: How dare you think you can hurt them?  
  
Sailor Dark Serenity: Don't tell me he has a speech too?  
  
Mini moon: I won't then.  
  
Sailor Dark Serenity: SAILOR STAR FIGHTER'S hit her in her left wing.  
  
SAILOR STAR FIGHTER: STAR SERIOUS LASER  
  
Eternal Moon: SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!  
  
Sailor Dark Serenity: DARK energy BALL TORNADO  
  
Monster: NOOO  
  
Sailor Dark Serenity: Did she die?  
  
Monster: That all you have? I may die but there going to more like me soon BELLE. The monster dies.  
  
Sailor Dark Serenity: The CRYSTAL she took it as fast as possible so nobody notice.  
~Back home~  
  
Belle: That was fun today!  
  
Serena: Why did you get so upset today?  
  
Belle: Well, I thought it was that guy from my dream I had. But I'm silly.  
  
Serena: Are you sure that's all?  
  
Belle: YUP!  
  
Serena leaves to the next room.  
  
Rini: Did you get it?  
  
Belle: Yup, You know on Halloween that house we went to?  
  
Rini: Yeah what about it?  
  
Belle: There's another CRYSTAL.  
  
Rini: Are you sure? I really don't want to go back! Why didn't you tell me?  
  
Belle: SORRY I had a HEART PROBLEM remember?  
  
Rini: So you want to go back?  
  
Belle: We have to, we have no choice!  
  
Rini: But. what if we see that woman again?  
  
Belle: Too bad then Get OVER IT!  
  
Rini: Serena we are leaving for a while bye.  
  
Serena: Okay where are you going? But Belle and Rini already left.  
  
Rini: I can't believe you are making me do this!  
  
Belle: Don't go then!  
  
Rini: Forget I go!  
  
Belle: shh, where are you CRYSTAL?  
  
Rini: There better be a crystal here!  
  
Belle: There is it in the CRYSTAL ball!  
  
Rini: Break it.  
  
Belle: No I was going to eat it. (She smashes it on the floor) Wow what a pretty crystal. That was too easy.  
  
Rini: GREAT you had to some say something!  
  
Belle: It was!  
  
Give BACK MY CRYSTAL!  
  
Rini: Did you hear that?  
  
Belle: Hear what?  
  
Rini: Oh no, why me?  
  
It was the same woman who chases them on Halloween.  
  
Well, Well, Well I guess you really must like me! Give BACK MY CRYSTAL!  
  
Belle: About that we can't we need it!  
  
"Give BACK MY CRYSTAL!" giving you 5 seconds. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1  
  
Rini: RUN!!!!  
  
Author notes: REVIEW PLEASE! 


	5. Say CHEESE

Author note: Hoped you enjoyed only thing I could think of.   
  
Chapter: Say Cheese  
  
Belle: How long can lesbians and some bisexually can stay in the same room? Nobody knows?   
  
Rini: Shut up! Its bad enough we have to be here!!!   
  
Serena: How long have we been here?  
  
Belle: 5 hours 3 mins.   
  
Yaten: Why does it seem longer?   
  
Rini: Cuz Belle doesn't shut her MOUTH!!   
  
Belle: Shut the hell up!  
  
Rini: NO! It's your entire fault that we are here!!!   
  
Belle: SHUT UP LESBIAN!!   
  
Darien: Will you two stop already!!   
  
Rye: Amy still haven't found the way to get out of here?   
  
Amy: Nope   
  
Lita: Oh god   
  
XP: This is funny Belle.   
  
Belle: I know XP!!   
  
Rini: How do you find this funny??   
  
Flash back   
  
Rini: RUN!!!   
  
Belle: No problem!   
  
"You are never leaving!!"   
  
Belle: Hey evil woman why can't we just leave?  
  
"Cuz I say so."  
  
Rini: Well I hoped your happy now!   
  
Belle: Yeah I'm very happy now!!"  
  
"Shut up you two!!" The woman said  
  
Belle: No can't you see us having a conversation!!!  
  
"Oh I'm sorry."  
  
Belle: I'm tired of your crap!"  
  
Belle: Shut up!  
  
Rini: No you shut up!  
  
Belle: No you shut up!  
  
Rini: Can't believe you're my sister!   
  
Belle: Telling me! You're a Brat!  
  
Rini: You're a Snob.   
  
"All right enough I much I like to see fighting but stop!!"  
  
Belle: Why are you so mad?   
  
"What are you talking about?"   
  
Belle: I mean how did you get here?   
  
"I'm curse I'm suppose stay here forever"   
  
Rini: Why?   
  
Belle: XP Change me into a Therapist!! So the story about your husband leaving isn't true?   
  
"Sadly no"   
  
Belle: So tell me your story then.   
  
While Belle was talking to the Evil woman.Rini got her Communicator.  
  
Rini: SERENA!!   
  
Serena: Rini how did you get a Communicator?   
  
RIni: Never mind that!! We need your help!   
  
Serena: Where are you?   
  
Rini: The same hunted house we when to on Halloween.   
  
Serena: You're kidding right?   
  
Rini: NO!!   
  
Serena: I can't believe you!! How could you go back?   
  
Rini: Well just come here and save ME!!!   
  
So then Serena Call everybody.   
  
Belle: hmm I see your problem.   
  
"You do"   
  
Belle: Well not really. But I kinda get it.   
  
"Whatever"   
  
Sailor moon: Leave those girls ALONE!!   
  
"A trick how could you Belle!!"   
  
Belle: oOps   
  
"OOPS MY ASS NOW YOU ARE GOING TO GO THE CHEESE ROOM!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!" the evil woman said   
  
Everybody: WHAT!!!   
  
~Flash back over~   
  
Darien: All I want to know why did you two come back?  
  
Belle: mmm   
  
Yaten: What that in your hand?   
  
Belle: See for yourself.   
  
Then the room started to full up with yellow stuff.   
  
Serena: What the hell is that?   
  
Rini: I think its CHEESE!!   
  
Belle: EEWW   
  
Sailor Neptune: Why is this room filling up with cheese?   
  
Belle: Her husband pushed her into cheese and that's how she dies. :(   
  
Sailor Uranus: What kind of story is that!!   
  
Belle: I don't know? @_@   
  
Sailor Pluto: This room is filling up quick!!   
  
Belle: I don't believe I'm going to die in a cheese room!!   
  
Sailor Mercury: SHABON SPRAY FREEZING.   
  
Belle: Now we are going to ice stake?!  
  
Rini: I always wanted to die in a cheese room THANKS A LOT BELLE!!   
  
Belle: It's not my fault!!   
  
Then the cheese got bigger and bigger!! It was up still the ceiling!!   
  
Belle: BE continuing!! 


	6. Say cheese II

Author notes: I updated finally! Enjoy Sorry I don't update sooner. Say cheese II We last took off where the whole gang was stuck in a cheese room with cheese! ( No I'm no Crack.)

Rini: I always wanted to die in a cheese room THANKS A LOT BELLE!

Belle: It's not my fault!

Rini: Yes you are the one who wanted to come back!

Then the cheese got bigger and bigger! It was up still the ceiling!

Evil woman: Any last words before the cheese kills you?

Belle: That's sounds so funny! any last words before the cheese kills you! HAHAHA

Evil woman: You dare you laugh at me?

Rini: Belle shut up!

Serena: Yeah I don't want to die in a cheese ROOM!

Evil woman: Too bad.

Seyia: Serena I have something to tell you.

Serena: What's that?

Seyia: Well...

Serena: Will you tell me already?

Seyia: ... I...

Belle: I'm so tried of this then the CRYSTAL started to glow. STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO.

Yaten; What the hell! Then there was a big hole in the wall.

Amy: Why didn't we think of this before!

Serena: shut up and run

Lita: Let's GO already.

Evil woman: None of ya are leaving!

Serena: Look over there your husband.

Evil woman: Where? You came back!

Oh course everyone was gone.

Mina: That was easy.

Darien: TOO easy.

Seyia: Who cares!

Darien: I care!

Belle: She will be back. She evil like that.

Serena: Its so sad what happened to her.

Rini: You don't believe that crap of a story do you?

Serena: Well... She kinda looks cheesey

Rini: Are you stupid!

Serena: I know you are not calling me stupid! I am your Mother! So respect me or you will get slap!

Rini: By who you! Whatever

Darien: Ladies take it easy!

Author notes: Hoped you enjoy Got 5 more chapters before this fic ends.


End file.
